


风中有朵雨做的云

by WuBiLiang



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuBiLiang/pseuds/WuBiLiang
Summary: 痴迷，混乱，把清澈小溪搅成颓废浑水。





	风中有朵雨做的云

你知道在大褂底下勃起有多难过吗。

 

 

“疯了你。”张九龄把烟掐灭，拿了外套就要出门。  
“欸。”王九龙先他一步跨到门边伸手拦住他的去路，玩味地挑眉。

“别唱红白脸儿啊，你现在去顶什么用，看现场啊？这儿就能看。”

他把手机掏出来，刷刷点点。屏幕一翻就塞进张九龄怀里，自己大大咧咧地走到沙发上坐下。翘着二郎腿。把电脑打开。WiFi的信号蛮好，同时转播的视频。发出同样的声音。

 

屏幕里的青年其实没有穿大褂，廓形的西装，黑色衬衫的扣子被扣到最顶上一粒。红毯光鲜，聚光灯频闪。

张九龄几乎能想到，迷妹们在各种荧幕后看着他的脸捂着心口尖叫。看到他露出的额头，带点小心思的姿势，微笑和牙齿。

张九龄的眼里却能看到，西裤下没有挺直的腿弯。比平时迈得略小的步子。频繁吞咽而微微显露的脖颈青筋。

 

因为青年不被身体所主宰的感官，被全权操控在王九龙手上那个小小的遥控器上。

 

张九龄觉得喉咙发紧，硬生生把眼光从手机上撕开。

“你什么时候放的？”

 

“他去做造型之前。”

“放屁。”

张九龄低低咒骂一声，他太清楚他这位搭档的恶劣手法了。以郭麒麟的脾气，不把人折腾到拒绝不了。怎么可能同意他做这么出格的事。

王九龙比他早来一天，他进酒店房间就能嗅到那股子散不去的檀腥味儿。都不能叫皮肉交易，毫无疑问是单方面的强迫接受。

 

酒店的落地窗很透亮，如果上面没有两块儿被摸花的掌印的话。

 

柔软的红毯很快能走完，如果身体里没有那个跳动的小玩意儿。

郭麒麟把手背到身后，暗地里用力掐自己手腕儿。疼痛却并不明显，倒是酥麻的震颤让他差点没绷住表情。

谁知道呢，在实时直播的红毯上。衣冠楚楚的大庭广众下，德云社的少班主被这个小玩意儿，塞在炙热的肠壁里，爽的头皮发麻，还要感谢它堵住了大量生理性津液的溢出。

 

要不然这条西裤就要里里外外湿个透了。

 

 

“你他妈能不能收敛点儿。”  
张九龄把脚蹬在茶几上，烦躁地拂了把头发。窝在沙发上不言语了。

荒唐是什么时候开始的呢。他放空地想。

这不是一场有预谋的浑水，事实上。谁都是意外来客。

 

 

是在上回郭麒麟天津专场以后，那时候他们俩还没这么忙。回到天津是没理由再去住酒店的，吃完庆功宴。郭麒麟执意要回老房子休息。

 

非要拉着张九龄和他一块儿，桌子上唯一没喝酒的王九龙被抓来当了司机。

 

后来...简直像场梦。事情在记忆里变得模糊了，他有时都质疑是不是真实的发生过。

那天晚上张九龄喝得实在是太多了，睡下以后晕得难受。想起楼下还有醒酒汤，就爬起来去找。

 

他下了楼梯，听到一点点不同寻常的声音。悉悉索索地衣料摩擦声，似乎还有人在叹气。从厕所的方向传来。客厅的灯没有开，独独厕所的门底下送出来一丝可疑的昏黄亮光。

青年好奇地窥探全貌，把没锁的门推开缝隙。迷茫的眼睛召来了潘多拉。

 

那次郭麒麟是穿着大褂的，是纯黑色缎面料子那件。

他被放在洗手台上，王九龙在他身前。褂子的衣角被他叼在口中，腰侧的盘扣散开，露出光裸的双腿，就像半件旗袍。他本身是小骨架，瘦下来以后就更显得单薄。两条腿还是属于少年的纤细，小腿的线条利落，骨感的脚腕被王九龙架在肩膀上。

一摇一晃。

然后足尖紧紧抓住，他张开嘴。黑色的大褂重新落到他身上，溅上半透明的白色黏液。脸上是失神勾人的迷醉，直勾到张九龄眼底。

他看到他了。睫毛眨眨却不避开。

郭麒麟就盯住他的眼睛，嘴里吐出一声又一声的软绵调调。

 

都怪那碗辛辣的醒酒汤，淌进肚肠里。把浑身上下的毛孔都热得张开，身体里残余的酒精被逼得苟延残喘地涌动起来。

一半用来失智无控，一半用来充血肿胀。

 

于是从此刻被蛊惑的潘多拉推开了门，加入这场罪恶的混乱。

 

 

 

默契在搭档两人间是用来作弊的利器。  
虽然有人用的不是地方。

 

王九龙挤到他身边坐下，把手机高高举起和目光平视。张九龄看到的东西，他自然也全都能注意到。  
“收敛什么，你难道就不想吗？”

 

张九龄只是滚了滚喉结，他不像王九龙。眼底的贪婪都要化作吃人的兽。

“出了事怎么办？你做事永远不想…”

“那不就更好了吗。”  
“别给我说你没想过。”

王九龙把手机抵到他眼前，红毯直播还在继续。张九龄看到郭麒麟在彬彬有礼的说话，他的耳朵里却灌满王九龙的声音。

“你就没想过他现在就在众目睽睽下高潮，被所有的媒体拍下表情。就像上次他在床上那样，明天全世界都是郭麒麟一个人的新闻…”

王九龙的声音越逼越近，最后震得他耳膜发痒。在脑海里碰撞循环。那人凑上来，伸手抹了一把，把他藏好的无耻念头揭破。

 

王九龙恶劣的咬住他耳垂，说话的热气喷到他脖子上。

“你他妈都硬了，孙子。”

“你少跟我这儿来劲。”张九龄咬着后槽牙。

 

 

 

什么也做不了，就等着红毯结束。可张九龄没想到阎鹤祥也在，大脑袋开着车把郭麒麟送回酒店。开的房间就在王九龙楼上。

 

 

 

门被用力关上，还没来得锁好。郭麒麟就让人拉倒在松软的大床上，被带着烟草味儿的唇，吻住颈侧，被紧缚在西裤里的性器让人隔着衣物揉弄。

早就悬在高潮边缘的身体根本吃不消，借此登到顶峰，几乎是被触碰的瞬间就在射了裤子里，他大口喘气，腰肢不受控制地往上方挺动。西裤前端就晕湿一小块儿。

郭麒麟往后一仰，哼哼一声。终于找到喘气的机会，把外套脱下来扔到地板上。

“拿出来。”

他耳根红透了，看着难受得紧。又伸手去抽腰间的皮带，拽了两下都手抖的没成功。

张九龄先拥上来当了好人，把他搂住安抚着一下又一下吻他耳侧。三两下把他身上弄脏的衣物都褪下来，丢到一边。示意站在一边的大个子给他拿出来。

 

下面的小口湿漉漉的微微张开，王九龙不经心地伸手指揉了揉，两指并拢，轻易的捅了进去。里面非常柔软，有弹性，紧实饱满的臀肉不自在的收紧。让他的手指有点行动困难。

 

“你放松点儿，推得太里面了。”

 

王九龙的手指在作怪，就是想要看他啊，欲壑难填啊。要他被生理的动物本能驱赶，瑟缩着肩膀说要。说来，用声音低喘高吟讲尽荤话。再无言的朝自己分开腿根。

 

指头尖就探进霓虹深处，思绪走神丢了力道。郭麒麟疼得一嘶气，低低叫唤一声。

“你出去！”

 

王九龙没搭理他，继续勾着指头去够跳蛋的位置。

“九龄，九龄。九龄。”青年一叠声急急叫唤着搬救兵。

“行了行了，先拿出来吧，我来”张九龄出声阻止了他，王九龙耸耸肩站起来走到一边。

 

张九龄探下手去，指尖压在他会阴部的软肉，希望能让痉挛的穴口放松。好把跳蛋拿出来。手指头带了点力气摁压，郭麒麟就呜咽一声差点又交在他手里。可东西还是没取出来。

“喏——”王九龙翻出一瓶润滑扔给他，“用这个。”

 

好不容易，废大劲折腾了快半个小时，才终于把那个滑溜溜的小玩意取了出来。  
润滑挤去半瓶，在大腿根淌出一片潋滟水色。

郭麒麟冒了一身热汗，想半坐起来。才发现身体变得不像自己，难以操控，浑身都虚弱发痒，张九龄发现，青年浑身都开始发红。身前的性器又挺立起来顶端溢出透明的黏液。一副已然情动的样子。

他这才敏锐的留意到，润滑的包装有点奇怪。

“这什么东西。”张九龄问到

“咳……”王九龙没有接话，摸了摸鼻子看向窗外。

“就普通……”

张九龄飞他一记眼刀。这东西要是没问题，他现在就敢从这窗户上跳下去。

“…加了点儿料嘛，量不大。”王九龙嘟囔着承认。

 

郭麒麟挣扎着最后一点力气软绵绵的踢空气里。  
“王九龙，我他妈…踹死你…”

 

 

量不大这句话绝对是骗人的，张九龄想。

 

 

取跳蛋的过程早就代替了冗长的前戏和扩张。

他在只里面蹭了两下，对方就动了情。郭麒麟难捱的抬起腿，勾住他的腰。跃跃欲试的动起来。小声又难堪的催他

“行了。”

都是以往没有的，以往这个时候，郭麒麟已经只会闭上眼哀叫，求他或者是王九龙出去一点。而不是摆着腰来求欢。

张九龄突然觉得那瓶润滑或许是个好东西了。

于是他再不肯温柔，用力的顶弄进去。湿软滚烫的后穴死死的缠住他。被撑得无力收缩的肠壁深处泌出色欲的液体来。

“九龄你，轻啊轻....一点。”

他感觉五脏六腑都移了位，尾椎连着背麻了一片。后穴被轮番的打开，他甚至能感觉到身体里的褶皱被碾平展开。欲望从胸腹推到喉头。从他嘴里压出一阵放浪的喊叫。

张九龄却发了狠，将他抱起来。要他坐在自己腰间，再握住他后颈往自己身上按。从下往上的顶弄让肉刃进入得更深。冲撞一番后，再次插进去时，不知道戳到了哪里。

“啊！别唔....”  
郭麒麟突然惊叫着往上蹿。却被擒住胯骨，摁下深顶了进来。

 

呻吟逐渐响亮并且难以自禁的拉长。

 

直到另一双手的触感，提醒他。这房间里有个被冷落的危险人物。

 

王九龙的东西顶在他腰窝，尾椎骨的上方有一点湿热的烫。他把润滑倒了满手，涂在因为摩擦而微微红肿的地方。那里有一圈律动产生的淫靡白沫，里面的软肉还在攀咬着张九龄的性器。

 

冰凉的润滑，让正在进行时的两人同时打了个激灵。

 

默契在搭档两人间是用来作弊的利器。  
虽然永远用的不是地方。

张九龄几乎一瞬间就明白了王九龙想干什么，还是条件反射的抓住他。  
“你想干嘛？”

“一起啊。”王九龙的声音里透着嗡嗡作响的兴奋。

 

太难了，他们三个紧贴在一起。郭麒麟觉得自己快要被从中劈裂，痉挛的甬道拼命缩紧。妄图拒绝另一个尺寸可观的器官。

浑身的毛孔都在叫嚣，这跟刚刚那三根手指扩充的地盘儿可不一样。体位的原因，现在所有的易感区都被掌控，痛苦和快感没有冲销，反而让他挂在过山车顶端不上不下。也射不出来。

 

连呼吸都像从肺里挤出空间。等到润滑里的药效开始起作用，整个房间都开始升温。

 

王九龙十岁的时候郭麒麟就知道他什么德行。做任何事都不讲究技巧节奏，背着一股子蛮力。连在情事上都横冲直撞。和他一块每次都觉得要被顶弄得从怀里蹿出去。  
迫不及待的深入，退出。他觉得喉咙眼深处发痒，颤音经过的时候都带点儿疼。却没有往更深处的地方疼了，边缘发痒。

郭麒麟想咳嗽，可下一波快乐碾着皮肉漫上来。  
口里溢出的就是呻吟。  
勾着他往云巅里纵跃，理智被搅的白茫茫一片。

 

 

三个人都舒服的直叹气，王九龙只留了力气给他发出长吟短叹，连他挂在张九龄肩上的小腿都一颤一颤滑落下来。被操弄到失去控制力。

 

郭麒麟只感觉敏感的腺体被两个性器一前一后抵住，撞击压迫，酸涩得发涨。这俩人像赌气一般，抽插顶撞。比谁能让他发出的声音更多。连续的操弄中逐渐没有了间隙，快感不间断的压过脑子。

 

穴口吃力的含住从没有过的双份快乐，直到决堤而下。

 

青年终于绷紧足尖，终哀叫了一声。磨的发红的分身全部都泄出来。抽筋拔骨的倒在他们俩人之间，下身还在不住的抽搐着流出一丝丝白浊。他像水里捞出来的人，发了一身的汗。庞大的快感甚至让他整个快乐到有些微疼痛。

他简直觉得要昏死过去。

 

缓了一会儿，张九龄还瘫坐在床上喘气儿。王九龙倒是神清气爽的，想也不想就把烂泥一滩的郭麒麟抱起来。往浴室去清理了。

 

“你放开我…”郭麒麟却挣扎起来，单手捂着脸，声音小的微不可闻。

 

“王九龙我…让你松手。”

 

“你他妈放开我！呜——”

 

“你…！”  
王九龙惊讶看到被抱着的人呜咽着哭出来，遮着脸的手突然向下，仓皇地捂住腿根。痉挛着发抖，可捂也捂不住，直到垂在小腹的性器前淌出几滴淡黄色的液体。  
郭麒麟终于嚎啕起来。言辞失措的喊他滚。

 

这回真玩儿大发了。王九龙懵逼的想

 

 

 

“噔噔噔。”阎鹤祥的房门被敲开，王九龙站在门口。

“咳，那什么你…下去看看吧。”

“怎么了这么晚。”

 

“人在浴缸里边儿呢，死活不让我们俩碰。”王九龙挠挠头，“这不没办法了吗。”  
说到这儿他又有些忿忿不平，觉得实在是丢面儿低头看着地板砖。

“也不听九龄的，闹着说就要你去。”

 

 

阎鹤祥从来不管他们三个的事儿，只要不太过份他就全由着郭麒麟折腾，嘴上不讲，夜里就报复在别的地方。

 

人行至半途，天开始下雨。无非就是个进退两难。  
他舍不得松手，又不敢放手一搏。

他们三个从小一块儿长大，拿长在骨头里的东西和那么半深不浅的感情去拼。他真的吃不准郭麒麟要哪一头。最初的时候，他和郭麒麟大吵了一架。摔门而去。  
他的愤怒在经过接连几天的冷暴力，在打开门见到郭麒麟的眼泪后。逐渐减弱，直到阎鹤祥不得不承认他的爱情就在那里。在门边眼泪汪汪的看着他，顽固的站在那。

而他根本舍不得，无法掌控自己的愤怒在消失。即使是这样荒唐的事情  
于是直到现在，中年人的态度变成叹气，无奈和纵容。

 

阎鹤祥和王九龙上了楼，张九龄打开门把人让进房间

 

郭麒麟缩在浴缸里，委屈得直抽抽。嚎了半天脸还是干的。也只能吓唬心虚的人，不要他们俩进浴室给他清洗。是真吃不住了，他怕王九龙又干什么混事，张九龄看着还心疼他，可疯起来比大个子还混蛋。所以谁也信不过，可见了阎鹤祥，眼泪却真滚下来。

 

“阎鹤祥。”

他腰上没劲儿，从浴缸沿边伸出一只手来。看着男人脸上没带着好脸色，就换了口气。  
拖着长音儿，改口喊哥。

“哥——他们就俩混蛋。”哭劲儿上来，他又压着嗓子。呛咳着才摸到男人的衣角。昂起脸，湿亮亮的一片水渍。

 

“你不自找的吗。”阎鹤祥语调子里全是火药味儿，凶他这么一句。他蹲下来又转过头去瞥门口站着的两个人。

站在门边的两人，不自在的别开脸。

“能坐起来吗，我先给你洗洗。”阎鹤祥蹲到浴缸边儿上，五味沉杂的看着人一身红痕印记。

“我不在这儿洗。”瓷面贴得皮肤发凉，郭麒麟爬起来，湿软的手指摸到肩膀，双手搂抱住他脖子。

“你别把我撂这儿。”

 

阎鹤祥就任由他抱着，沉默了好一会儿，才终于伸出手拍拍他背给人顺气。叫拿来浴袍把人裹了囫囵个儿。大步一迈，头也不回的抱走了。

 

张九龄转身看到他的搭档一副吃了瘪的样子。王九龙环抱着双臂站在门口，突然开口道。

 

“为什么呢。”他抬眼望着张九龄，像个迷茫的孩子。

 

张九龄听到这句话突然有一瞬间的愕然。

关于刻意打开的门缝，中年人被拿捏的爱情，那碗醒酒汤，天津老房子里那张床，每个短暂出现的放荡夜晚和浴缸里的热水。人在荒谬里跌跌撞撞，偶尔乐得其所。

 

可他没料到，荒谬退场了。混乱中却居然真的有人天真无辜。垂着一双眼问他为什么。

 

“为什么？你问为什么”  
张九龄愕然后发出笑声，毫不留情的嘲讽他的大个子搭档。直笑到嗓子发干发涩，接着是难得的暴怒，冲上去双手揪住王九龙的浴袍领子。

 

他把话扔在地板，把人扯回房间。  
他说

 

 

 

“你以为谁才是王八蛋？”


End file.
